Dangerous Encounters
by noodle-kiwi
Summary: Bella just moved back to Forks. It seems like everything and everyone has changed. A certain boy catches her eye, Edward Cullen. But he's dating the your typical Barbie. What's a girl to do? Fight.


**Disclaimer: I dont' own Twilight.**

**These's pictures in the profile. Check it out?**

* * *

BPOV

"Baby, I just want you to have nice things for when you go to Washington." my mom looked at me, her eyes full of sadness.

She didn't like that I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. She didn't see the need to. But I know how unhappy she is, here, stuck with me, when she could be out traveling the world with Phil. It's not fair.

I sighed. I might as well give this one to her.

"Fine, I'll let you pick out a few things, but nothing to out there. Rememmber, I'm 17, not 25."

She grinned. "I know baby, you just never know who you're going to meet. You might want to look a little more _sexy_."

"Mom, I'm not worried about that." I sighed and watched as she threw tight shirts, short skirts, corset tops, strappy heels, and just about anything else that looked like it would fit into the buggy.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath and went to the pajama section. I picked out a few pairs of flannel pajama pants, some tee shirts, anything else that looked comfy.

Once I had the things I wanted, walked back to find my mom. She had just got done checking out, and she was carrying about six big bags.

Jesus.

"Oh honey, don't worry about pajamas, I've got you covered." She winked and I eyed her, putting my things down.

"Mom, how much was all this?"

"Oh, don't worry about it baby, Phil wanted to get you a complete new wardrobe, he said we could spend however much we wanted."

I rolled my eyes, and followed her out of the entrance to the store.

"Now, off to get you new bras and underwear!" she was grinning, heading towards the Victoria Secret store. I groaned.

...

I stepped off of the plane, looking around for my father.

"Bella?" A man in a wheel chair rolled up to me.

"Uhm, yes?" I looked down at the man. He was obviously Native American. His long, black hair gave that away. Along with his tanned skin, and dark eyes.

"Jacob!" he yelled, spinning his chair around. Then, a boy around my age jogged up, with a smile.

"Hey there Bella, remember us?" I looked at Jacob.

"No, I can't say that I do." I could feel the blush in my face and neck, as I took in how handsome this Jacob was. He was tanned, and had the same dark eyes and hair that his father had. He was built, and was wearing a smug, black shirt, showing off his muscles. His hair though, it wasn't long like his dad's, it was cut pretty short.

"Haha, well I didn't expect you too." the man in the wheel chair spun back around to face me.

"I'm Billy Black. And this is my son Jacob Black."

The names, I knew. This was Charlie's best friend, and the boy I use to play with as kids.

"Oh hey! Yeah, I remember now!" I gave them my best smile, trying not to make it obvious as to why they were here, and my dad wasn't.

"Your father had an emergency at work, and asked us to come pick you up." Jacob filled in.

"Oh really? What happened?"

They told me about it as we made our way to get my luggage. Thanks to Renee, there's a lot of it.

"Here, let me get those for you." Jacob picked up all the heavy bags, and carried them out to their three seater truck. He put them in the back, then helped his dad into the passenger side. Once he was in, he took the wheel chair and sat it in the back as well.

He opened the driver door and motioned for me to hop up. I smiled and scooted to the middle, soon to be squished. I felt bad for sort of being all over Billy, so I tried to stay more beside Jacob. It'd be just my luck to squish an already crippled man, and make him even more hurt. Espicially with all these bumpy roads.

Jake put his arm on the back of the seat, which gave me more room. Once I got settled, I turned on the radio, and some man singing about losing his wife was on. I pressed the 2 on the radio, and there was a woman singing about how her husband had cheated on her. Country songs, they're so sad. So I turned the knob until I found a good station that was playing Mr. Brightside, by the Killers. This would do.

"You don't like country?" Jacob asked nudging me with the arm thats on the back of my seat.

"Some is all right, I guess. But it's all about broken hearts, losing people you love, just sad things."

He laughed. "Not all of it." he pulled out a mixed CD, popping it into the player. He went forward, to number 13, and a familar song starting playing. I smiled instantly.

"Remember this Bella?" Jake asked, as Billy started laughing.

"Of course I do, how could I forget. You were my country boy." I nudge his side with my elbow, smiling.

I turned up _A Country Boy Can Survive _by good ole' Hank Williams Jr. and started to sing along.

Back when me and Jake were kids, we found this in Charlie's collection and fell in love with it. We pretended that we were cowboys, and swore to each other that one day we'd move to South Alabama, get married, and live out in the woods. We'd have kids, and dogs, and Jacob would fish and hunt and farm. We'd have the life this songs portrays.

...

"Bye Bella, see you soon." Jacob slung his arms around me, in a goodbye hug.

I waved to Billy, once Jake was back in the car, and walked throught the front door. Everything seemed to be just like it was when I left. I knew Charlie had added to the house some, he'd told me that when we discussed me coming to live here. I had my own bathroom, and an extra room, for a den. He say it'd be mine, too.

I went upstairs and started unpacking my things, looking at them and deciding what I'd wear for school Monday, as well.

I didn't want to over-do it on the first day, so I picked out a white tank-top, that was like a second skin, and put a thin white blouse on top. It was very much see through, so the tank top was necessary. With a pair of tight jeans, and some brown heeled boots, it didn't look to shabby.

[(picture in profile!)]

I laid the clothes on my bed and unpacked everything else.

...

Charlie had left a note saying he was sorry for not being here, and that'd he'd be home later tonight. He also left a number for me to call, saying my old bestfriend Alice has been bugging him about when I'd be here.

I laughed as I went to get the house phone.

Alice and I went way back. She always liked to stay at my house because her parents were drunks, and didn't pay her any attention. Once, I remember her running over here, crying because her dad had hit her. She made me swear not to tell, and so I didn't.

"Hello?" her voice was high pitched, and excited.

"Hey, Alice."

"BELLA! Oh my goodness Bella, I've been waiting forever for you to get here, once I heard you were coming back!"

I laughed. "Well, I'm here now!"

"Yes, yes you are, and I'm so happy!"

"So how is everything Alice, how're you doing?" I flopped down on the couch.

She told me about how child services had been called on her parents so she had been adopted. She told me how much she loved her new parents, that they were perfect. And that she even had a brother.

"He's adopted too. But he's a smidge older."

"Oh, well it sounds like you're very happy." I felt bad. My best friend had been adopted, and I had been across the country, offering up no support at all.

"Yeah, and we don't live to far from you! Like, we're neighbors but we live farther out in the woods. You know that long driveway that we use to walk down when we were kids?"

"Of course I do." we use to walk down it to get away from her parents. There was a big corn field that we use to lose ourselves in.

"Well, we built a house, the corn field had to go, and we live here now!"

"Wow, really? That's awesome."

We talked for about another hour, just about everything. Why I had moved here, the people she was going to introduce me to, the people to avoid, and how the school was.

"Well Alice, I think Charlie just pulled in, I better go." I heard the engine shut off, and the car door slam.

"Okay girl, I'll see you tomorrow. You need a ride to school?"

"No, Charlie had my car shipped up here, we're going to go pick it up in a few." I smiled remembering my brand new car. Phil and my mom got it for me as a going away present.

Sure, I miss my old truck, it was my first car. But it had a lot of problems. So we went to the nearest car dealership and got me a 2009 chevy cobalt ss. It was black, and my dream car.

"Well, all right, see you tomorrow girl, bye!"

I hung up and put the phone back on it's hook. I was happy to be talking to Alice again, I had missed her. From what I could tell, she hasn't changed at all. Still as happy, easily excited, and friendly as ever.

The front door opened, and stepped in my dad.

"Bells, hi." he was still the same. As awkward as ever.

"Hey dad."

"How was the trip here?"

"It was good. Real good seeing Jake and Billy again."

He smiled. "Yeah, you two kids were always close. Sorry for not bei-"

"Don't worry about it dad, they explained everything."

"Well, okay. Good. Say, you wanna go get your car?"

"Yeah, let's go."

...

Once we got back, I went up to my room after telling Charlie goodnight. I took a shower and slipped on the shorts and tank top Renee had gotten from Victoria Secret.

"Mom, I don't need these." I tried to tell her.

"Nonsense, this is on sell. Don't pass up something this cute, espicially since its on sale!"

I smiled. I miss my mom already. I'd have to call her tomorrow, and tell her how school went.

...

My alarm went off at 6:50, and I shot up. I was nervous, really nervous. The only person I knew here was Alice. Hopefully, I'd have classes with her.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I went ahead and plugged up the flat iron, then retreated to my room.

I pulled the jeans off the dresser and slid them on. I wiggled around, getting comfortable in them. I took the tags off of a new white bra, put it on followed by the tank top.

After I put on my makeup, I pulled on the blouse and checked the time. It was 7:10. I ran to the bathroom and ran a brush and falt iron through my hair. I raked my fingers through it, getting it how I wanted and unplugged it, grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

Charlie was awake, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and newspaper. It was 7:45, so I grabbed a breakfast bar, said bye and made my way to my car.

I thought about all the things that could happen on the way to school. They weren't helping my nerves.

I pulled up to the school and parked. The parking lot was full of students, and they all stared as I made my way to the office to pick up my schedule.

"Here we go." I said to myself as I opened up the doors.

* * *

**Hello again. So how was it? Review? Inspire me to write more if you like it. :)**

**- Kiwi.**


End file.
